Finally Reunited
by Zena Airale
Summary: After the first battle with the Overlord, Lloyd reunites with his family, and peace returns to normal. After being settled in, Lloyd and his father have a heartfelt conversation over past struggles, making way for the future to come. Originally used to be two stories but then I decided to merge them together.


Lloyd's POV:

"We will _all_ miss your father." my mother said solemnly. Sighing, I lowered my head.

"Lloyd!" someone called out to me. I looked up. "What-what happened."

"Garmadon!? Is it really you!?" Mom cried out. "Dad?!"

The person nodded. My eyes and mouth widened in shock. I covered my mouth and gasped. I just couldn't believe it!

" _DAD!_ " I sobbed, tears of joy streaming down my face. I ran into his open arms and embraced him tightly.

My father was cured from the venom, I won the Final Battle, and my family was finally together once again.

"Yes, Son. It really is me." he reaffirmed. My father held me close and whispered, "Shhh... Lloyd, don't worry... It's okay... I'm right here..."

Kai's POV:

We all smiled as Lloyd reunited with his now purified father. Despite the others' protests, I ran over to support my teammate.

"Lloyd," I said to him. "It's alright now. It's all over."

Garmadon's POV:

Lloyd, Misako, and I then left to have a private reunion.

" _Dad!_ " Lloyd cried out, embracing me. "I can't believe it's actually you! I've missed you so much!"

"Lloyd! Misako! Oh, it's so good to see you! It has been so long! I-I never thought a day like this would ever come!" I replied, a myriad of emotions going through my head at the same time.

Without warning, Lloyd sobbed into my arms, while I stroked his hair gently. Misako embraced the two of us.

"Lloyd, don't worry... I'm here to stay. You're only seven, yet you've grown up and matured so much over the past several years. We're so proud of you." Then I sighed, lowering my head in guilt. "I know; what I've done in the past was horrendous, but it was never my fault. The Overlord was behind it all."

After what seemed like forever, we finally returned to the group and took a picture for the newspaper. We were also given an apartment, since both the Monastery and the Bounty were destroyed. Lloyd had told me that this was the same apartment that the ninja were trying to pay off when he was being trained.

After we got settled in, the four original ninjas plus Nya were playing video games and eating cake (which Cole ordered, because he loved it so much), while Wu and Misako had tea together.

As for Lloyd and I, we sat alone in his room, finally having a moment together after so long.

"Lloyd," I sighed, making eye contact with my son, gently holding his hands. "As much as it pains me to say this, I really need to. Ever since you were discovered as the Chosen One, I dreaded every day the battle drew closer."

I took a deep breath and continued, "I assumed that _we_ would have to battle each other, but deep within, I _really_ didn't want to fight. I wouldn't have been able to live knowing that I killed you. You're my world, Lloyd; you have been, and you always will be. However, despite all that, the evil in my blood constantly tempted me, and the urge kept on growing stronger. It only became harder and harder for me to resist it. But when the Overlord betrayed me, all the pieces fell into place. The Overlord caused everything to happen, just so _he_ could take over Ninjago. I still feel enormous guilt over everything I tried to do to harm people, even though it was the Overlord that caused everything." I finished.

Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder in reassurance. "Dad, it's alright. I forgive you. It was not your fault."

"Thanks, Lloyd," I said, smiling softly. "I'll get through it eventually. For now, though, I really just want to make up for lost time that I never had with you. I love you so much, Son."

Lloyd and I share a warm embrace, the both of us shedding tears.

"Oh, Lloyd... I really, _really_ missed you..." I cried, running my hand gently through his soft hair.

My only son nodded quietly and then said, "Me too, Dad... I'm kinda tired..."

"You should be." I told him, grasping his hands again. "You've been through a lot. I'm extremely proud of you, Son. I really am. Do you wanna lie down?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I also need to lie down as well. I'll stay with you." I said, tucking him into bed. Then I came in to lie down beside him.

"Don't worry, Lloyd; it's over now. I'll be right here." I reassured.

The two of us fell asleep peacefully. Although our family has been reunited, and things finally got worked out, I still have regrets about the past. However, we can still change what will happen in the future.


End file.
